Connection contacts of electronic modules are often injected into a housing of the module. This may lead to the formation of gaps as a result of shrinkage of the plastic of the housing and as a result of a different thermal expansion behavior of the connection contact and the housing, and therefore the connection contact no longer sits fixedly in the housing.
If, during the production of the electronic module, the connection contact injected into the housing is to be connected by ultrasonic welding to another conductor element of the electronic module to be produced, a relative movement is required between the connection contact and the conductor element during the welding operation. For this purpose, one of the connecting partners, i.e., the connection contact and the conductor element, is made to oscillate, while the other connecting partner remains still. The relative movement, in combination with a contact pressure which presses the connecting partners against one another, forms a welded connection which fixedly connects the connecting partners to one another.
In order to obtain reproducible process results, it is generally desirable for the connection contacts to be fixed in the module housing in a manner which is as free from play as possible. The strength of the fixation in this respect has to be all the higher, and higher ultrasonic power is required during the ultrasonic welding process.